


the rescue

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: -whispers- if you're still taking sheith prompts how about when they go through the wormhole at the end of the season, one of them, muse A, ends up in an alternate universe and meets themselves where they're married/engaged/a couple/ect. with muse B, and when muse A returns to their own universe they realise that they want muse B? Or a variation on this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (i can’t tell you how HARD i had to stop myself from writing a fringe au).

Keith hesitates. Turns to glance at the tall figure standing on the other side of the glass and frowning at the control panel before turning to his doppelganger, Akira. Who is standing a couple of feet away, arms crossed lightly across his front.

“Can I ask you something?”

He looked amused, like he’s been waiting for Keith to bring this up. “Go for it.”

Shooting another look at the Shiro frowning faintly at the displays, Keith takes a step forward. He pitches his voice low when he asks, “Who made the first move? Was it you or him?”

Akira’s expression softens almost immediately, “I did.”

“Why? Why not wait for him?” (Which is what he’s been doing for his own Shiro.)

Laughing softly, Akira answers, “Because I realized if I depended on _him_  making the first move? I’d be waiting for…” The hand he waves to express _how_  long he’d have had to wait makes his wedding band glint.

“Weren’t you scared? That he might say no?”

Akira hums and tilts his head, “Of course. But it was a chance worth taking.”

“We’re ready for you Keith,” Shiro’s voice comes through the speakers. “As soon as you’re out there I’ll activate the wormhole for you.”

Patting his arm, Akira tells him, “Time to go home.”

But he can’t help but wait because he still needs to ask…. wants to ask _how…_ Keith still needs to make _sure_ …

“It’ll be okay,” Akira reassures him, like he already knows what Keith’s struggling to vocalize. “If your Shiro is anything like mine? He loves you and is waiting for you.”

The gentle shove Akira gives him towards Red pushes Keith into motion. It’s not exactly the reassurance he wanted but… that’s all he’s going to get apparently. With a nod, Keith slips his helmet on and walks towards Red’s open maw.

One hand on a metal tooth, Keith pauses and turns to glance back at the couple. Akira’s on the other side of the glass too, standing next to Shiro, murmuring something that makes Shiro’s eyebrows fly up with surprise. His gray eyes fly up to meet Keith’s (one of the many small difference between this Takashi and his own).

The words he mouths at Keith make his cheeks turn warm and hurry towards the cockpit. He didn’t even _hear_  them in Shiro’s voice but Keith already feels like his face is on fire.

As he sits down in his seat, he feels a concerned rumble coming from Red. ‘ _I’m fine_ ,’ Keith sends back, waiting for the console to light up before beginning the flight protocols.

Red begins to move, rising up on all four before ambling over to the hatch doors. Waits patiently as Shiro counts backwards from 5 and leaps out the ship as the door opens.

–

It’s a short journey back but Keith barely remembers it. He’s too focused on his ever so short final conversation with Akira. Specifically the part about taking a chance.

Those words are still rattling around in his head as Red settles down in her launch bay. Stroking a distracted hand over the dimming console, Keith thanks her for sticking with him. His lips twitch up at the gentle nudge he feels against his mind. It reminds him of the gentle headbutt his old house cat used to give him.

His feet haven’t even hit the floor when he hears Shiro’s voice echoing down the hallway, “Keith!”

Keith looks up and sees the other paladins running towards him, but he’s all eyes for Shiro.

“ _If your Shiro is anything like mine? He loves you and is waiting for you._ ” 

Seeing the naked relief in Shiro’s dark eyes? 

Keith gets it.

“ _It was a chance worth taking._ ” 

He absolutely gets it. 

He yanks his helmet off, throws it down, and reaches up to grab Shiro’s face and kiss him the way he’s wanted to since that moment outside the dusty shack, the morning after they’d rescued Shiro.

Shiro’s startled inhale is cool against Keith’s cheek and strikes fear through him _immediately_. 

He should have waited. Shouldn’t have done this. Should have-

The rest of the thought turns to dust along with the rest of his doubts because Shiro returns his kiss with equal fervor, palms rising to cup Keith’s jaw tenderly. Distantly, he hears Pidge drawl, “Well that was a long time coming.” while Lance yells at them to get a room. And Keith starts laughing into the kiss.

Pulling back, Keith sees the pink color streaked across Shiro’s cheeks and thinks it looks pretty good along with his happy grin. 

“Welcome back,” Shiro breathes out, hands sliding down to rest on Keith’s shoulders. 

“It’s good to be back.”

An arm drops around his shoulder and Keith finds himself being hugged by Hunk. Along with Shiro. Okay, so they’re doing a group hug now. Torn between wheezing with laughter and a general lack of air, Keith picks the third option, “Little too tight there big guy.”

With a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle, Hunk loosens his grip but still keeps him and Shiro in his arms before asking, “It’s good to have you back man! Where the hell did you go? _None_  of our sensors could pick you up! It’s like you went poof!”

Keith laughs, “You’re not gonna believe it but…”


End file.
